Hemphill County, Texas
Hemphill County is a county located in the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 3,351. It is named for John Hemphill, a judge and Confederate congressman. Hemphill County is one of 46 prohibition, or entirely dry, counties in the state of Texas. The seat, and only community, of the county is Canadian6. The Abraham dynasty One of Hemphill County's well-known citizens was Tom Abraham (1910-2007), an immigrant from Lebanon. A department store owner and civic booster in Canadian, Abraham also worked to assist immigrants in becoming American citizen. Abraham's younger brother, Malouf Abraham, was a wealthy oil and natural gas developer and philanthropist who served as mayor of Canadian in the 1950s and in the Texas House of Representatives in the 1960s. Malouf Abraham, is a retired allergist from Canadian and a major patron of the arts. He is building a 14,000-square foot home and art museum in Canadian, which will be called the "Citadel". Malouf, Jr., and his wife, the former Therese Browne of North Carolina, have three sons, a part of the fourth generation of Abrahams in Canadian. Eddie Abraham is a cattle-calf rancher; Salem Andrew Abraham is a futures trader. Jason Abraham operates a large horse ranch. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,362 km² (912 sq mi). 2,356 km² (910 sq mi) of it is land and 6 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.26%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 60 *20px U.S. Highway 83 * State Highway 33 Adjacent counties *Lipscomb County (north) *Ellis County (northeast) *Roger Mills County (southeast) *Wheeler County (south) *Roberts County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 3,351 people, 1,280 households, and 948 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (4/sq mi). There were 1,548 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 87.65% White, 1.55% Black or African American, 0.72% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 8.48% from other races, and 1.31% from two or more races. 15.58% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,280 households out of which 32.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 65.20% were married couples living together, 5.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.90% were non-families. 24.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.98. In the county, the population was spread out with 28.00% under the age of 18, 6.50% from 18 to 24, 25.30% from 25 to 44, 25.40% from 45 to 64, and 14.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 101.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,456, and the median income for a family was $42,036. Males had a median income of $31,154 versus $19,423 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,929. About 10.90% of families and 12.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.70% of those under age 18 and 12.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Canadian See also *Dry counties External links * Category:Counties of Texas Category:Hemphill County, Texas